Star of ice
by my cat smells like your feet
Summary: AU in which Jamie wishes upon a star and Jack Frost has to grant his wish
1. Chapter 1

_You know that cold sensation that creeps underneath your skin when you hear someone call your name, and when you turn around there's no one there. The feeling that rushes through your body the exact moment you wake up from a nightmare, and that glorious warmth that grows in your stomach and slowly fills your body when something you've longed for finally comes true. Imagine all of those feelings, in less than a second, tearing your body apart. _

_That's what it feels like, being disturbed and woken up from the slumber. The slumber that protects and hides us from everything and nothing._

* * *

_Chapter 1_

**Jamie**

"You're _never_ too old to wish upon a star", Jamie stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

Pippa laughed.

"Well then" she closed her eyes and whispered; "I wish for Jamie to go get me chocolate".

"Firstly, you don't tell anyone about your wish, if you do it won't come true. Secondly, we're out of chocolate. Finally, if you're not going to take this seriously..."

"Okay, okay I get it. Less joking, more wishing"

Jamie sighed, "Yeah, something like that".

He looked out the window. It's not like he actually knew anything about stars, or astrology in general, but the night sky had been unusually clear the past week and he'd always wanted to see a falling star. When he had mentioned this to Pippa she had immediately decided to join him, which he had gladly let her do. Something he was starting to regret now.

"So, what are you going to wish for", Pippa asked cheerfully, waking Jamie up from his thoughts.

"Well, if you don't shut up soon I will wish for you to leave".

"Ouch".

Jamie rolled his eyes and turned to the window just in time to see the star. It was gone in an eye blink, but he had not missed it. Cheesy as it sounds, he closed his eyes, and wished.

**?**

The wake up call had been so sudden, he had had no time to prepare for the landing. Now he laid sprawled out in the snow, with his right foot stuck on a branch belonging to a tree. A tree that just _had _to stand _exactly_ where he landed.

"Let's see...", he mumbled as he stood up. "One, two, three, four... five? Yes five". The fifth time he was sent to grant a wish. He had messed up the past four times and he had a feeling that this was his last chance, even if no one had told him so. _If _this by any risk was his last chance, and he failed, it wouldn't end good. At all. He began to walk, hoping to find some kind of lake, or anything he could use as a mirror. Walking soon became harder than he had planned as the snow reached up to his knees, forcing him to wade.

After an hour of walking he arrived at a small lake, which was frozen solid. He sighed and started to stomp at the surface, waiting for it to crack. Since the ice was quite thin it didn't take too long, and he soon could remove the bigger ice blocks and finally see his reflection.

"Damn, not bad this time", he said playing with a lock of his hair, "not bad at all". Waking up from the slumber didn't only mean work, but also change. Nothing but his mind ever stayed the same, and this was the second time he could call himself attractive. Tall, skinny, but not too skinny, white hair and a not to bad looking face. One thing he hadn't really noticed, or at least thought of, was his lack of clothes. Another thing he hadn't thought of was his lack of, well, feeling cold. Standing naked in the snow without freezing to death was indeed extraordinary, but something to think about later. What he needed now was clothes.

"Boy!", the voice was loud and made him quickly turn around. The man standing by the trees looked dirty, and had obviously had a little to much to drink. He wore a brown coat and worn out jeans, and his boots looked as if they had seen better days.

"Yer gon' turn into ice if ye just stand there, or maybe yer one of those...", the man kept going.

"One of who?"

"App'ntly not *hic*, what's yer name, boy"

"I'm afraid I don't have a name"

"Have you gon' mad or are ye playing with me?", the man said and looked at his bottle of Jack Daniel's, "Jack will do. From now on yer name is Jack".


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

**_Jack_**

Jack sat down, facing the man who had introduced himself as Pete. Pete had been homeless since two years back, after his cottage was destroyed by a snow storm. He didn't complain though, a friend of his had given him an old trailer to live in. The trailer was furnished with a bed in which Jack sat in, wrapped in a knitted blanket, and the stool Pete sat in.

"Tell me now" said the old man "how come a young lad like ye are running aroun' in the woods wearing nothing but yer skin?"

Jack shrugged.

"Just out for a swim, you know, nice weather and all"

"So yer telling me ye walked from town to the lake, in the nude?" *hic*

"Yep"

"I don't believe ye"

"No one is forcing you too"

Pete sighed as he stood up.

"I'm afraid I don't have anything fancy ye can wear, but this should do" he picked up a dirty looking plaid shirt and ha pair of definitely dirty jeans "ye can borrow these for now, go get something better to wear at home"

"Yes of course, thank you" Jack said. He took the clothes and started to dress "you don't happen to know where I can find a boy named Jamie? I'd guess he's about my age"

"Jamie? This might be a small place, but it's not small enough to know every single citizen. Ye better go before it gets dark" Pete said and opened the door for the now dressed boy "and don't forget to bring my clothes back t'morrow".

Jack quickly got out of the trailer, surprised at Pete's sudden hurry to get him away from there, he turned around and waved, and then he ran. Pete had been right, it started to get dark and he would prefer to find a place to sleep before the sun disappeared completely.

The street lamps flickered for a few seconds before they turned on.

"Finally" Jack muttered to himself, it had already been dark for a good twenty minutes. The thin blanket of snow laying the streets hadn't lit up his way nearly as much as the thick layer in the woods, especially since the stars could barely be seen this close to the civilisation. He kept walking, hoping to find a house that belonged to a nice soul that would take him in for the night. Something he didn't really believed himself, but it's never wrong to wish.

**Jamie**

Pippa bent down to tie her shoes.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer, but you know..." she stood up again, putting her hands on her hips "... the house won't clean itself". She didn't actually look sorry at all, in fact, she was probably happy her father had called and given her a reason to get away from star gazing and everything else she thought was childish. Jamie didn't really mind, he could do without Pippas complaining, and he most definitely didn't want to watch one of the horror movies she had brought. A hug from Pippa woke him up from his thoughts.

"Bye, see you tomorrow?" she asked and walked out of the door, not waiting for an answer.

"Yes probably, bye!" Jamie called after her, and slowly closed the door. Pippa had been his best friend since as long as he could remember, and he couldn't imagine a life without her. The problem was that she had grown past Jamie who still took an interest to folk tales. It wasn't really a problem, but still, it was more fun to read fairy tales when they both believed in them. At least they were still close, she could have grown up to be bitchy.

**Jack**

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" , the voice echoed through the street, and just a few seconds later a dark haired girl crashed into Jack.

"Fuck!" she yelled, almost roaring.

"Fuck, shit, I'm so sorry, are you okay? Fuck" she rambled, trying to help Jack up from the street.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think. Might have broken a rib or two" he said jokingly. The girl who didn't seem to share his kind of humour looked shocked.

"Shit, do you need an ambulance?", she was about to cry.

"No, no, I'm fine, gosh" he said quickly, "But you might be able to help me with something. You don't happen to know about somewhere I can get some sleep?". The girl eyed him from top to toe, looking a bit sceptical. She seemed to have decided to help him and took out a pen from one of her pockets.

"Give me your hand" she said, a bit demanding. She seemed to be in a rush.

"What for?" Jack asked, this time he was the one who was sceptical.

"I'm giving you an address to someone who has a room for rent, now give me your hand unless you have some paper". Not wanting to argue, he quickly did as she told him to and gave her his hand.

"Walk that way" she said and pointed north, "you should be there in five minutes". Jack didn't have time to say thank you before she had hurriedly ran away, but decided not to worry about it. He looked at his hand and started to walk, carefully reading every street sign he passed.

**Jamie**

Someone knocked on the door downstairs. Being way too lazy too go out of bed, he waited for someone else to go open it. Soon enough he could hear two low voices, one belonging to his mother and the other one to someone unknown to him. He tried to listen to what they were saying, but the only words he could make out was _hello, please, rent _and_ of course. _


End file.
